The secrets of John Tracy!
by killhill2003
Summary: John the quietest of the family but what happens if he had a secret so scarce that no one knew of. COMPLETED FINALLY COMPLTED
1. Default Chapter

I have no rights what so ever to these characters I only wish I did. Unfortunate for me Mr and Mrs Anderson own these fine creations. I only use them for fun.

OK timeline I assume that this is about 10 years into international rescue. I also do not pretend to be a good writer I just enjoy writing and try hard to eliminate grammar and other evil things like spelling. Please read and review I enjoy reading reviews all of them good and bad.

The secrets of John Tracy!

John Tracy had always loved the stars. He had spent large amounts of time studying them, writing book about them, even trained with NASA but there always comes a point where you can look no more. This was always the last day of the month on which he gave the control of Thunderbird 5, the space station to the hands of his youngest brother Alan.

"Finally you guys are here". Said the blonde astronaut, who had been waiting patently at the airlock, for the last half hour.

"Chill out Johnny, I'm here. God you get so restless now. I remember the time where you would be like "oh a month up already". Said the younger version of John, known as Alan.

"Yeah, well you know why I want out of here remember or have you forgotten what I told you." stated john slightly irritated

"No Johnny, hell of a thing to try and forget you know…."

"shhhhhhhh, Anyway lets get down to business"

They quickly discussed proto-call and what things had happened before John finally dashed to the airlock and back into thunderbird 3 to be taken home by Scott, John and Alan's older brother.

Alan thought to himself, whilst unpacking and trying to clutter up the space station.

"That man has no patients never to say how are you, Alan, have a nice month, Alan. Ah well have fun on earth Johnny.

---------------------

The second John and Scott had arrived back on Tracy Island; International rescue was called out to attend a freak rain storm in Scotland. This left no time for there brother to greet John back to society. This giving Jeff and John the ideal opportunity to have a nice long chat as it had been a month since Jeff had seen his son face to face in the flesh.

Jeff and John went over what had happened in the month previous to him being there and what new modifications, had happened to the Thunderbirds and of course life on the island. John always asked, at the end of there little chats when he was back on the island if he could leave to go to the mainland for a week, before rejoining International rescue for the following 3 weeks on land. Jeff didn't quit like the fact of his son leaving the island for a whole week but never the less, allowed him to do so as he had been going to the mainland for the last 5 years and Jeff never asked his son what he was doing as that usual caused arguments. As quite simply it was none of Jeff's business to know.

After a couple of days back on the island and also once John had became accustomed to the atmosphere of earth again he began his journey to Mainland. He left just before dawn, this way he could get the most out of his week on land.

He landed Atlanta airport in the state of Georgia. Where he left his private aeroplane and headed off into the city. Once he had drove for around and hour he turned off into a little suburb of a street. He climbed out of his car to be greeted by a 5 year old running towards him.

"Daddy".


	2. a life at home

Hi people thanks for the review loved them dearly here it is chapter 2 I think this story will have around 5 chapter in total so just though I would let you all know please review this chapter for me I take each review seriously. (Ok so I don't have a beta reader yet but not though lack of trying if anyone wants to beta for me email me at . Thanks killy.

When the Young child reached him. He gave her a huge hug and kissed as if he hadn't seen her in over a year, he then looked at her as if he were making a mental image.

The girl that stood in front of him had long golden blond hair much like his own colour with huge hazel eyes and a grin that could light up a room. She was a little bit taller than most kids her age but this was to her advantage. Her name was Lucy.

Lucy then ran straight into a modern large house, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"mommy, mommy. Daddy is here come see, look look"

A woman in her late 20's early 30's with long light brown hair which was tied in a lose ponytail, and whose height must have been around 5foot2inches, came rushing out the house and ran straight for John.

"John, your home oh come here quickly" she screamed with much affection in her voice.

"Pipa, god aren't you a sight for soar eyes" John said as he embraced her in a hug whilst swinging her round.

Once John had entered his home,

He took his bag into his and Pipa's room he reminist about past time here and realised just how much he missed this house when he was in space. After a while he went to his daughter and gave her a gift. John always gave Lucy a gift on his return home as he felt guilty about all the time he spent away from home. For the last year or so he had been giving her charms to put on her charm bracelet.

"here you go Luce. It can go right on with all your other charms."

"wow Daddy, is it a spaceship" said Lucy looking at it in an all upside down formation trying to figure out what way it should go exactly.

"well not quite kid, Have you ever heard of the thunderbirds"

"Bobby Duplo, says there just actors who just pretend to save people."

Pipa at this point burst out with a loud ha and the remark of "if only", followed by a gaze at John. Of course Pipa knew all about international Rescue as this was one of the many things John had told her in secrecy when they had first gone serious about there relationship. Pipa had kept this secret safe with her the only problem she had was the fact that only one of his family knew about her and Lucy. John had confided in Alan when he asked Pipa to marry him. Alan knew everything from her pregnancy to his secret life with the family. Alan knew so much that on leave he had often stopped by his Sister in law's house to visit. Although Alan annoyed him hugely dew to the fact that he was his tedious younger brother. He was still able to confide in him andtell him his darkest secret. This also gave him a chance, if need be to spend more time on earth rather than the tin can known as thunderbird 5.

"Well Lucy the thunderbirds are real and they save people everyday and I thought this was special so I gave it to you."

He then lent down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"wow" was all Lucy said as her eyes grew twice as big as they had been.

John had begged Pipa to eat out that night just the two of them so they could catch up as talking over a vid-phone was just not personal enough for both of them. Pipa as much as she hated dropping Lucy on babysitters at the last moment had agreed and had begged her best friend to look after Luce for them.

Pipa's friend Tash came over to look after Lucy, she adored Lucy and loved to watch her so it wasn't any bother to her, even if it was last minute.

"And your sure you don't mind Tash cause me and John can go out another night it's just he isn't here for very long and well you know." he said with a sharp grin coming on to her lips.

"no you go and have your fun me and the kid will be fine I have DVD'sand bored games to keep us amused and I love the kid you know that. How often do you and John get the chance to spend a night alone together hardly ever cause normally he is well wherever the Hell he is with NASA."

"Thanks" she said to her friend as she put the finishing touches to her make-up.

In the next room John was having a quiet chat with his youngest brother Alan.

"So what did the kid think of the charm I made her"

"yeah she loved it although she did think that the thunderbirds were a bunch of actors."

"kids" Alan said with a quite smirk.

"so anyway what was the new password you put on the new satilite network, as I wanted to watch a bit of television whilst I have nothing better to do, as you know that there is hardly anything to do up here the now and don't you even dare say look at the stars or I shall have to strangle you next time I see you John Tracy."

John gave a chukle at how well his brother knew him even with his sarcastic comments he knew his brother Alan could always tell what he was thinking and hiding, for some odd reason he had a knack for it.

"I wasn't going to say anything and the passwords cucumber."

"cucumber? What on earth possessed you to have the password cucumber Johhny."

"I wasn't on earth I was in space if you remember correctly."

"Ha, smart ass," Said Alan in a mumble

Just then Pipa walked in the room and looked a John, in utter horror.

"your suppose to be on leave John, not working whilst my back is turned"

"Sorry Pip my fault" said Alan via vid-phone.

"hello Alan, I do hope you come and visit us next time you have some leave my friend Tash has became quite smitten with you."

"She'll have to fight Tin Tin if she wants Alan" said john in a humorous way.

Alan shot a look that could kill, towards his elder brother.

"well I better be off a race is about to start in the south of France and I would very much like to watch it, and I will most certainly come and visit you and Lucy next time I am on leave and as for you dear brother FAB."

"FAB Alan and take care".

At that Alan's face disappeared from the screen of the vid-phone.

"my my Pip don't you just look stunning I think we ought to just skip the meal and go straight to the hotel."

"JOHN" Pipa at this moment in time looked quite shocked but also had a queer look to her eyes.

"my dear husband if we go straight to the hotel we will miss desert and you know how much you like desert"

The meal itself had been pleasant and enjoyable both of them caught up with the affection of being in one and another's company. Then around 2 hourse or so later. It was off to a hotel for the night where they got closer than they had been for around 2 months.

------------------------

As the week went on John became so aware of the things he was missing out of young Lucy's life he was sad that he had missed when she had lost her first tooth her first A. this had upset him and by the time the week was over he desperately didn't want to leave but just had too he knew he had too. It was just out of the question to tell his father even though Pipa nagged him to death about it.

"John just tell your father it would take the burden off you so much."

"Pip you know my father would kill me and I just can't put you and Luce's life at risk. Say someone found out that you were linked to international rescue. I couldn't bear it, I mean if anything happened to you two I don't think I could live with myself."

"John you know I love you and it your decision".

"I love you too"

As john left his family home in Atlanta he headed back to Tracy island to continue his work for international rescue for the next 7 weeks before he would be able to see his precious family again.

Author's note

Next chapter will be up soon (don't know how soon though) so if you have read up to here enjoyed or hated please review I love getting them really I do.


	3. an accident in paris

Ok here is chapter 3. I would like to thank my beta reader for being an angel and taking on the job of betaing my work she has done a fantastic job. This chapter is quite short but the next 2 chapters shall be up shortly. Oh and yeah thanks for the reviews. I love them all good and bad. Please read and review. Killhill.

Two weeks had passed since John had last seen his family and although International Rescue had been extremely busy, not a single moment had passed that he didn't think about his wife and child. It was getting hard around Tracy island not to notice their brother's withdrawal from them. Of course John was the quiet one who, granted was withdrawn from time to time, but this was bad, even for his standards.

"What's up Johnny?" said Virgil.

Virgil had lost the game of straws and was then forced by the rest of his family to find out the problem of his older brother.

"Huh." John said coming out of a dream. "Is there a problem? Am I needed on a mission?" He said looking all worried as if he had missed the warning siren.

"No Johnny. It's just, well you've been rather quiet since you came back from the mainland and I was just wondering if there was anything bothering you."

Virgil said with a caring tone of voice.

"No nothing I didn't even realise I was being quieter than usual. Guess I'm just used to thinking to myself up there, that's all." said John whilst pointing to the position of thunderbird 5. There was something up, but like hell he was telling his younger sibling what was up, because he knew right away that out of all the remaining people on Tracy Island Virgil had been the one to pull the short straw and was now going to give his father a full report.

"Ok, then fancy a game of poker? Alan isn't here so it means that at least someone else will win some money rather than that tedious brother of ours."

"Sure Virgil, I haven't played poker in ages."

Half way through the game in which John was doing pretty well, meaning he was down $50 which was nothing compared to his usual amount whenever Alan played, there was a call out for International Rescue.

"Okay boys, I'll need all 4 of you out on this one. The Eiffel tower in Paris has just about collapsed. One of the legs has crumpled and there could be a lot more structural damage which means the whole tower could fall. Scott I want you there right away to set up Mobil control. Remember the tower is in the centre of Paris but there is enough room on the patch of grass at the back of the tower to land the Thunderbirds. I've been told by Alan that the tower is leaning towards the road which is dangerous at the best of times so all be careful. FAB boys."

As Thunderbird 2 reached the centre of Paris they were given full updates on what was happening. They would need their heavy lifting equipment to lift the bits of debris that had already fallen onto cars which travelled beneath the tower. Once Thunderbird 2 had landed Scott had ran over to debrief them on the situation at hand. "Ok there are 3 cars trapped under the fallen leg of the tower. We'll need to lift it and then try to save the people inside the cars. From what I can gather the people inside the 3 cars are still alive but we can't afford for any more of that tower to fall so we got to get to work ASAP. Virgil I want you and Gordon to work the heavy lifting machinery, and John, the minute that they have got that bit of metal lifted and start to secure that tower I want you in there and help the civilians out of their cars." "FAB", said the 3 other brothers in unison.

Once Virgil and Gordon had lifted the fallen leg of the tower and were starting to secure it John rushed over to the cars which had been trapped under the tower. He checked all 3 and no one seemed to be badly injured just mainly shaken up. He got the ones out that could walk first and then went to help the injured ones. When he was just about out of the danger zone he heard some creaking from above and heard screams. He quickly threw down the injured person and cover him with his own torso. All of a sudden the heavy lifting machinery gave way and all you could see was the bit of the tower that had been secured, fall to the ground and crush John and the victim.

"John nooooooooooooooo!!!" screamed Virgil as he saw his brother and someone else being buried under the part that they thought had been secured.

tbc

Please read and review,


	4. The injured

****

chapter 4

"How could that just have happened? John was barely breathing when we hauled him from under the leg of the tower. Thankfully the person whom he had saved had not been that badly injured. A concussion and a few bruised ribs. But Johnny was a mess a real mess."

Scott thought to himself on his way back to Tracy Island after they had sorted out the disaster at the tower. Scott had suspected that it had been a terrorist attack as it was only one leg that had been cut straight through and pushed over.

Thankfully once they had hauled John out of the rubble a young English Doctor named Haley Smith had come to help. Thankfully she had been willing to move John but on the condition that she went all the way with him to their secret head quarters. Scott had disagreed but the woman was so persistent and she said she would not say a word about anything she saw. Scott just had to agree, he just had to trust this woman, as John meant a hell of a lot to all of his family.

Now he was heading back to Tracy island in Thunderbird One whilst his 3 brothers were in Thunderbirds 2. Granted it had all the life saving equipment but he'd be damned if his ship wasn't faster.

"Scott what is your ETA" Jeff boomed over the intercom, trying to stay calm but under the façade was an utter wreak.

"About 5 minutes until I come in for landing. Is there any more news on John, Father?"

"Virgil had said that he was on breathing equipment and still comatose. I'll wait and see how he is once he comes in. The young Doctor with him seems to be confident that he will be alright. She has already asked for all the things she needs. She also said it is a bit like a waiting game if he is in a coma."

"I'll let you know when I'm coming in for landing, FAB".

"FAB" said Jeff as he cut out the communication between him and Thunderbird 1.

Jeff thought to himself.

"How could this happen? My son, my beautiful blonde son injured! This wasn't right! He had to pull through this. He couldn't cope with losing his son."

Jeff suddenly remembered the horrible time when Gordon had been involved in a hydrofoil incident. He had though nothing worse in the world could happen than that, and now he was about to relive that horrid time with his second eldest son.

"Permission to land." boomed Scott's voice through the intercom.

"Permission granted." said Jeff before suddenly calling thunderbird 2 to find out their ETA as he was anxious to get John into a medical room and sorted out.

"Around 10 more minutes, we are flying at maximum speed. I would do more if I could." said Virgil.

"No, no just be safe/careful, please be careful, Virgil. Any update on John?"

"The doctor said that he had around 3 broken ribs, a bad concussion and a broken femur. He's still unconscious and she said that basically it is a waiting game. She also wants to take scans to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding in his chest and head. She wants to know that if there is any bleeding, sir, that you would be able to have a hospital on call from the mainland."

"Yes, I've already called a medical team and they are on standby, at a near by hospital. FAB"

The moment Thunderbird 2 had landed, Jeff ran from his study down to its silo in aid of his son. By the time he got there John had been moved out of thunderbird 2 and was about to be moved to the medical room on Tracy island. John had been interbated and placed flat on his back; he had heart monitors attached to his chest. Tubes connecting drips and all sorts of strange things Jeff didn't recognise or understand. Brains etched forward to greet the boys back and tell Haley that he had the X-ray machine and scanner ready to check John out. Haley nodded and went with Brains and John to the surgery where she set John up to all the monitors. She then did the scans and X-rays to see to what extend John was injured. Thankfully John had only a few broken bones, but he was in a coma that warned her that there might be brain damage.

In the mean while, all 3 of Jeff's uninjured sons sat in front of him in his main office, as he debriefed them on their latest mission. Jeff silently nodded whilst Scott explained, about how he though it had been a terrorist attack as the leg gave way with a clean cut. He also went on to explain how it was only the leg that had fallen.

"It became more obvious that it was a terrorist attack when the leg that had been secured, broke into more pieces when Gordon and Virgil were further securing it."

All Jeff did was nod. He was far more concerned on seeing to his son in the medical room.

Scott went onto explain about Dr Smith how she had refused to let them take John unless she went too.

"Dad, she refused to let him go and we couldn't risk security if John went to a French hospital. She promised she would not breathe a word."

"I understand son, I will speak with Dr Smith and get all legal issues sorted out later. I suppose it won't hurt to have a doctor by John's side at this time. OK boys that will be all. I'll inform Alan and tell him that he may need to spend a bit more time up in Thunderbird 5, after I check on John's status.

"FAB" the boys chorused in unison as each of them headed off to their rooms to reflect on what had happened.

"Thunderbird 5 this is base do you read me"

"Thunderbird 5 hearing you loud and clear." said Alan looking his innocent self as usual.

"How'd the mission go?"

"I'm afraid, there were some complications. John was injured pretty badly. He has several broken ribs a broken leg and a sever concussion which has led to a coma. There is a doctor with him and she seems hopeful that he will make a full recovery. Alan? Are you OK? You look very pale."

"D-D-Dad, how could this happen? A coma! He might not make it if he is in a coma!"

"Alan I don't want you to even think of that." The though had crossed Jeff's mind and he was pretty scared about this fact but he knew he had to be strong for all his sons, and right now he was beginning to think that maybe he should bring Alan back from Thunderbird 5 as he wasn't looking as if he was taking the news well.

"Dad." A long silence passed. Alan knew he had to tell his father of Pipa and Lucy but boy it was going to be hard.

"Alan, I think I'd better send your brothers up to get you. I don't think it is safe for you to be up there in this state." Jeff was starting to worry about his youngest. He didn't quite know that the bond between the two had become so strong.

"Dad I think you better sit down I have something to tell you, sir, that you aren't going to like."

TBC hope you are enjoying


	5. The half truth

Jeff stood in his study watching his youngest son via a monitor. Alan was just about to tell Jeff John's secret and he assumed he wasn't going to like it, by the expression and tone of urgency with in Alan.

"Um sir, John never told you this he never told anyone except me. That um…"

"Would you just spit it out, Alan!" the reaction of Jeff at this moment told Alan that his father was not in good mood and it was best to just get it over with.

"Sir, John has a wife."

"A WHAT?!!" Jeff screamed hearing this news.

"A wife." Jeff looked utterly shocked by this revelation. Granted, he knew his second eldest son was secretive but this beat everything.

"Alan, are you telling me that your brother has been married in the past to a woman that I never knew existed."

"Sir, um John is still married. He and um his wife are still together I think that she should be told about John."

Alan was cringing as he told his brother's secret. He knew that his father would never forgive him from keeping this from him. Jeff still didn't understand how his son could possibly have a wife. It just wasn't possible, he lived here, he would never see his wife. Except during his monthly leave. I have never asked him questions about his leave. He must have met her then. "Alan do you know this woman."

"Yes sir." Alan said looking down ashamed.

"I need you to call her and tell her about John. She can't come here because of security." Jeff was losing it. He had no idea how to handle the situation. His son was lying in a coma, he had just found out he was happily married and he couldn't risk bringing her here to the island as it was a security risk.

"Sir," said Alan looking up from his ashamed position. "John told her everything about International Rescue. She might already know that he has been injured but I should call to tell her anyway." By this time Jeff was furious. He had asked his sons never to tell anyone about International Rescue and now his son had told a woman, a stranger to the Tracy family, possibly endangering the whole organisation.

"Right Alan, I will send Brains and Virgil up to collect you. Can you put the automatic rotation on the satellite. Do any of your brothers know about this?"

"No sir, I was the only one John has told and he trusted me dad, he trusted me not to say, but I had to tell you. Dad you need to send someone for her. When I tell her she will be beside herself with worry."

"Yes, I had thought of that and I'll send Scott. He will go collect her and bring her to John."

"She lives in Atlanta dad. You better send Scott now, before I tell her. That way she will have less time to wait for Scott."

"Yes Alan," Jeff sounding angry "I will, now please go and tell that poor woman that her husband has been injured."

"FAB Dad"

Once Jeff had finished his shocking conversation to Alan he called the remaining 3 of his sons and his chief engineer into his office. As he told the four men sitting right in front of them the news that John had a wife, the four of them looked utterly bewildered. They had no idea that their brother was married.

"Okay boys, I need Virgil and Brains to go and collect Alan. The boy was as white as a sheet when I told him about John. Scott, I need you to go and collect John's wife. I don't even know her name, Alan left out most details but she will meet you at Atlanta airport. FAB boys."

Around the same time Alan was about to have the worst conversation he had ever cared to be part of. Telling Pipa about John's accident.

"Uncle Alan!" Said his 5 year old niece as she answered the vid phone with a pleasant grin.

"Hey Luce, is your Mommy there 'cause I really need to talk to her." Trying not to sound to urgent cause he didn't want to upset the little one.

The 5 year old ran off, screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" at the top of her lungs. Her mum came quickly.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"Uncle Alan wants you."

"Okay sweetie, can you go out to the garden and go play with your auntie Tash whilst I speak to Uncle Alan." The child nodded and ran for the garden where her mother's best friend sat.

"Alan, what's wrong." She guessed this by looking at Alan pale exterior, that he was still in uniform and that he never called at this time of day.

"Pip, John was involved in an accident earlier today. He has some broken ribs and is in a coma. I don't know how bad it is only from what my father has told me."

Pipa just clasped her hand to her mouth out of shock. Not her John! How could this happen to her John?!

"Alan, Alan, I need to see him! I don't care about security, just tell your father, anything, I just need to see him." Tears were running down her face now. She was desperate to see him, she needed to see him, to make sure he was still in one piece.

The thoughts were running through her head. What happens if he dies?! She would be alone and totally destroyed. John was her world, her life, her child's father, she needed him.

"Pipa, I've already told him. He is sending my brother Scott to collect you at the airport and I will meet you at Tracy Island."

Alan told her when and where to meet Scott and not to be too worried. Alan cut the communication just as Pipa hit the floor with tears flooding out of her eyes. Her friend Tash walked in to see her lying there and rushed desperately to comfort her. "J-J-Johns been i-i-injured pretty bad" she stuttered through her tears as Tash cradled her.

"Oh dear lord, Pip, honey, where is he? Did they say?"

"Um yeah. A plane is meeting me in 2 hours at the airport to take him to wherever the hell he is." She said blankly. This was too much of a shock. All she wanted was for John to there to hug her. "Um Tash I need you to help me get Lucy ready and drive me to the airport. If you don't mind?"

"Of course Hun, um, why don't you have a cup of tea and I'll bung some stuff in a case for you and the kid."

"Thanks."

Pipa was still in shock and the next few hours for her were going to be the longest in her life.

"Tash, what will I tell Lucy?"

"Tell her nothing for now. Just that you're going on a little trip. Pip if you want I can look after the kid until John is a bit better."

"No, John will need her to be there, I know he will, he loves her more than anything on this earth."

"What about John's family? Have you told them. I know you don't know his father but maybe Alan could tell him for you."

"They know, Alan told me. His father is arranging for the aircraft to take me to John."

"Wow, is John's dad Jefferson Tracy or something!"

Pip at this point just gave a sweet smirk, as to say that Tash was being stupid.

As Thunderbird 3 reached Tracy Island, Alan ran to the medical room to see his brother. He had filled in his brothers on the way back down to Earth about John's secret life. He had also told them about Lucy and how he had been desperate to tell them. Surprisingly both Brains and Virgil sort of understood why John had kept this secret to himself. When he reached the medical room of Tracy Island, Alan let out a gasp of horror as he saw his brother connected to all those tubes and other things he didn't understand. Gordon at this point had been sitting by and noticed his brother's arrival.

"Alan, he will be OK. Dr Smith already said so, all he needs to do is wake up. Come on Johnny, you need to do that for us, please!"

Alan moved forward to sit with his 2 brothers with silent tears running down his face.

Pipa arrived at the airport looking rather harassed and worried, holding Lucy in her arms and bags on her back as she went in search for someone to help her find the aircraft she was looking for. Finally she was directed to the private lounge area where she sat and waited for an employee of the airport to tell her that her aircraft had arrived. She was thankful at that point that the airport attendant helped her with her bags to the aircraft. As she approached, she saw a man and she knew that this had to be Scott. He was the double of his father from what she had seen from pictures of John's father. As she started to walk towards the aircraft, she struggled to keep hold of the mischievous 5 year old. Scott noticed the child. His father never mentioned a child! How the hell was this possible!

"Um hello, I'm Pipa, John's wife, and this is our daughter Lucy."

"Hello ma'am, I'm Scott, John's older brother. The flight to Tracy Island should take a few hours. I'll get an update on John once we are in the air." She just nodded at this and began to climb onto the aeroplane that would take her to her husband.


	6. The whole truth

Author note here thanks for all the super reviews and special thanks goes out the all might god of beta reading zeilfanaat. OK here is the concluding part to the secrets of John Tracy hope you enjoy.

Shortly before Scott returned to Tracy Island Alan had taken his father aside to tell him about Lucy. Jeff just bowed his head showing signs that he was greatly upset.

Although Jeff was upset that his first grandchild was 5 and he had never met her before, he understood why Alan had waited to tell him this face to face. It would have been far too much over the vid phone.

"Alan, why now? Why could you not have told me this before?"

"Dad, he asked me not to, it was, well a brother's promise and, well, I always keep promises sir, you do know that."

"Alan, this was one of those times that you should have told me. Promise or no promise."

"Dad, you would have overreacted. You would have asked him never to see Pipa again. You would say she was a security risk. Don't try and deny it father, you know very well you would have stopped the relationship between them."

"Alan, yes, I probably would have stopped the relationship between them." Jeff was starting to get angry that his son was telling him how he would react. Alan at this point was about to argue back but a call from Brains interrupted them.

"Yes Brains what is it?" angrily answering Brains.

"Um M-M-Mr Tracy. T-T-T-Tracy One is coming i-i-i-in for l-l-l-l-landing."

"Thank you Brains. I shall finish this discussion with you later Alan." Jeff turned away from his son and started to walk towards the runway.

Alan followed him as he knew that Pipa defiantly needed a familiar face right now. As Scott unloaded Pipa's belonging, he turned to see his father hot faced and ready to blow. Scott automatically hid behind the aircraft. He knew his father would be ready to kill someone and he hoped that it wasn't him.

"I am Jeff Tracy, John's father." He said as he struck out his hand to shake his acquaintance with Pipa.

Pipa shook his hand but you could tell that she was afraid of Jeff by the way she hung back after the hand shake was over.

"If you would like to follow me, I will take you to John."

"Um sir, Mr Tracy, I don't really want Lucy to see her father like that, it would scare her. Is there anywhere I can put her while I go and see John?" she felt so in-superior to Jefferson Tracy billionaire and was showing signs of being petrified beyond reason.

"Yes, yes." Jeff barked out.

"Scott, you take the child and try and keep it entertained."

"Yes father" Scott knew that his father, being in the mood he was in now, was not to be even slightly annoyed, as World War 4 could easily break out on Tracy Island. Scott took hold of the little girl and led her up to the guest quarters of the Island.

Alan followed with their bags in tow. "You could have told me, Alan, that there was a kid. There I was, standing like a complete idiot as she approached me, with a child."

"Scott, I had to tell dad first. I had to tell him face to face and when I did, you had just come in for landing. So… Scott stop looking at me like that."

Alan was scared by the expression on Scott's face. Scott was angry. Really angry. If the child hadn't been there, he would have more than likely punched Alan. But Scott stayed calm for the sake of the child and took all their belongings to the guest quarters of Tracy Island where he stayed and played with Lucy.

Meanwhile Pipa was shown into the medical room. She tried to stay as calm as she could. The moment she spotted her husband's torso supported by heart monitors and breathing equipment, she broke down. She slowly walked and prayed that this was a mistake. That her John was fine. That it was someone else. But as she came closer, her nightmare became reality. Gordon, who hadn't left his brother's side since he arrived on Tracy Island, moved aside to let Pipa sit down and be with her husband as she began to weep at the sight. Dr. Smith told Pipa about John condition.

"He's basically in a deep sleep. All he needs to do is wake up. It could be anytime."

"He will wake up though?" Pipa asked through her tears. Gordon and Jeff, who were both still present in the room, were glad she asked as they were both too scared to ask that question themselves.

"I hope so. There is about 1% chance that he won't, but his brain is only slightly swollen so when the inflation goes down he should wake up."

"Thank you." Pipa said as she stared at John. At this point Jeff motioned Gordon to leave the room with him. He told Gordon of the child. Gordon was shocked, finding out about his brother's secret family.

"How the hell could he keep this from us? A wife is one thing but a child; this is just, well, I dunno!"

"Ungrateful, that's what it is. Too ashamed of his own family to tell us. 'Oh wait I got married and have a child.'. I raised you boys better than this." Jeff was yelling. He was furious about the day's events.

"Um, dad, sir. One thing."

"WHAT?!!" Jeff barked.

"Who's going to tell Grandma?"

Hope you are enjoying TBC (not long though)


	7. The fear

"Oh dear, your grandmother!" Jeff looked disorientated and ran for his private study to call his mother and fill her in on the day's events. After a few hours Jeff submerged from his private study looking pale and on edge.

Just at that unlucky moment Virgil happened to be passing Jeff's office. Jeff spotted his son and grabbed hold of him asking him to do him a huge favour.

"Virgil, I need you to head to the mainland to collect your grandmother and Tin-Tin." Jeff said sternly as he looked directly at his son.

Virgil at this point looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. If only he had waited 10 more minutes before going to get Pipa and Haley some food from the kitchen.

"Yes sir. I'll leave straight away." Virgil had no other option but to obey.

After all, his father could have crushed Virgil right there and then by the look on his face. Jeff left it at that, and headed straight for his Scotch collection. After all, it had been a long day, a very long day. Virgil surpassed his father and headed for the kitchen to grab some food before taking off for Los Angeles where his grandmother and Tin-tin had been staying for a few days.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed Alan sitting at the kitchen table with Lucy. Alan was trying to make her eat some food but she had become so over-excited over the last few hours at the prospect of her new surroundings that food was the last thing on her agenda.

"Lucy, please eat. Look, it's yummy."

"Uncle Alan, can we go to the beach please, please."

"It's dark Lucy and late and Uncle Alan is tired." Lucy gave the puppy eyes, her way of pleading to go to the beach.

"Don't give me those eyes Lucy. I mean it." Alan kept looking and knew he could not resist her eyes. "Ok, ok, I promise to take you tomorrow if you eat your dinner. Please just eat." Alan noticed Virgil enter the room and was glad for adult company.

Unfortunately for Alan, Lucy had also noticed her new uncle entering the room and had quietly sneaked off from her dinner to go to her new uncle. "Hey uncle…" her eyes hit the top of the socket in her attempt to remember Virgil's name. "Hey Uncle Vacuum. Can you take me to the beach?"

"Lucy, would you eat your dinner please." said Alan stressing as he grabbed the kid and placed her back down at the table.

"Hey kid, hey Alan having fun." Virgil smirked as he headed to the fridge.

"Ha ha, very funny Virgil you try entertaining a 5 year old all day, and trying to keep her out of harms way. Honestly I don't know how dad did it with us."

"Hey Alan, can you take some food to Pipa and Haley, I only have time to grab a quick bite before heading off to LA to pick up grandma."

"Um sure. On first name terms with the doctor. My, my, big brother if I didn't know any better I would say that you liked her."

"Maybe, maybe. You better get Scott to watch the kid. Pipa didn't want her to see John like that."

"Scott didn't seem to like her too much. He just kept grunting at her much like Dad is doing. I'll ask Gordon, he loves kids."

"That's because Gordon still is a kid himself. I don't think he ever grew up. Peter Pan in the flesh, I'm telling you."

"yeah well." Alan said, beginning to chuckle at the thought of Gordon being Peter Pan. " I'll warn him not to teach her any tricks because she'll use them."

"Well I'll be seeing you when I get home with Grandma. Wish me luck. But hey, whatever she does, at least you'll get it hundred times worse."

"How does that work." Alan looking genuinely confused.

"Put it this way. You knew about her great-grandchild and never told her." Virgil chuckled before leaving the kitchen, on his way to New York.

-----------------------

Once Alan had made some sandwiches and lemonade, he looked around for other refreshments but couldn't find any. Alan realised that the fridge never ever contained coca cola. He found this very odd and only realised this when Lucy asked for some with her dinner. He then placed the lemonade and sandwiches on a tray and begged Lucy one more time to eat the rest of her dinner, but she had become more interested in following a small lizard that had entered the kitchen from outside. At this, Alan gave up and assumed that she was full. He then called Gordon on his com watch and asked him to watch Lucy and also tire her out so that she would go to sleep soon.

Unfortunately for Gordon, who had been planning to teach his young niece a trick or two, was tricked out of this, by having to sign a contract for Alan stating that he would not do any tricks or teach Lucy any tricks for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile in the medical room Pipa was still in a state of shock. She just kept stared at her husband. When Alan entered the room she didn't even notice he had entered.

Doctor Smith on the other hand had noticed and also noticed the rather large plate of sandwiches.

"I'm really sorry but I'm absolutely starving." said Dr Smith, as she munched her way through a sandwich or two.

"No help yourself. Virgil had to go off to New York to pick up our Grandmother but he should be back for the morning. Pip, do you want something to eat?"

Pip looked up startled as if someone had dragged her out of a dream.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time! I better get Lucy fed and put to bed." She was starting to run through the corridors and rooms, but she just kept rushing round in circles, not knowing exactly where she was.

"Pip, Lucy is OK. I fed her and Gordon is attempting to tire her out. It is OK, we have it all under control." Alan sat Pipa down in the chair she had been sitting on before and poured her a glass of lemonade which she took gratefully.

"Thank you." she said into her glass and then stared at John again.

"Alan, could you phone Tasha for me to tell her that we are fine. I promised her earlier that I would do it when I arrived and knew how bad John was. But I guess I um, got a bit side-tracked." Tears began to fall down her face. Alan knew that Tasha would be beside herself with worry. She considered Pipa a sister and the fact that John was injured would worry her deeply.

"Sure, Pip, I'll call her in the morning." Alan left shortly after this.

He knew that he had to get Lucy to go to sleep and that tomorrow would more than likely be the worst day of his entire life with the arrival of grandma.


	8. Arrival of the storm

Hope you enjoy this chapter and again I do not own the thunderbirds some rich person does. Big thanks to my beta reader and also tikatu who picked up that I made a mistake I have now made the amendment and changed it to say LA. Reason behind it was I had been studying New York all day about their airports and obviously hadn't escaped my mind as I would have hoped. Enjoy.

Once Virgil had landed at LAX airport, he went to find an attendant that would direct him to his grandmother. Unfortunately, due to bad weather and the amount of air traffic, it was going to be around 12 to 24 hours before he would be able to leave the airport.

Virgil was dreading telling his grandmother that it would be another day before she would be able to see her wounded grandson and also her great grandchild.

"Virgil, Virgil. Over here." Tin-Tin was jumping up and down trying to attract his attention.

Virgil at once noticed them and went straight towards them. He immediately hugged his grandmother tightly which showed a great deal of emotion between the two. He also hugged Tin-Tin but in a more friendly way. After a long 12 hours in which Grandma had made them wait around the airport just in-case there was an earlier time in which they could take off, Virgil was glad to be back in the air and quite frankly, was sick of his grandmother pestering to get every single detail of information out of Virgil's head.

All Virgil wanted was some sleep but he didn't even get a second of sleep between the hard aircraft seats and his grandmother's pestering. He was glad they were finally given clearance to take off.

"What's she like? Who did she take after? What colour is her hair? Whose personality has she got?" This was all she kept asking on her way back to Tracy Island.

Virgil and Tin-Tin could not wait to get home and get some peace.

"Tracy One, permission to land." said Virgil as the came in for landing.

"Permission granted" came Scott's low and stubborn tone over the frequency.

Virgil sensed that something must have been wrong and was actually thinking of parachuting his grandmother out of the aircraft and hightailing it to the North Pole.

Instead Virgil landed the aircraft on Tracy Island, where, as soon as the plane stood still, his grandmother climbed out and went straight towards his fathers study.

"Jefferson Tracy I want a full report right now." She ordered as she entered the living quarters.

Jeff obeyed his mother and took her into his private study to fill her in on the last day's events. The young Dr Haley was even called in at one point. Virgil and Tin-Tin walked into the kitchen to find Gordon innocently trying to sneak away, by crawling along the floor.

"Where are you going?" said Tin-Tin as she looked down at a crouched Gordon.

"Anywhere but here right now. Grandma sounds in bad mood, Dad's in bad mood, Scott and Alan are in a bad mood."

"Why?" asked Virgil, actually wanting to know.

"Well, yesterday morning Alan was phoning someone, I dunno, one of John and Pipa's friends or something. Anyway he was giving her an update on John and naturally dad walked in and thought that this was a security breach and well, dad at his finest overreacted and took chunks out of Alan. To make matters worse, Scott then took it upon himself to yell at Pipa about the phone call, which she really didn't need. So Alan yelled at Scott, Dad yelled at Alan and Pipa, who I though was quiet and wouldn't say boo to goose. Blazed at dad, saying things she really shouldn't have said to Dad. 'Cause well, you know what he is like with his pride and such. So there is now a whole house divided or should I say Island. Haley is trying to stay neutral and well I'm staying out of it. Hence why, I am running away."

"What about Lucy?" asked Tin-Tin looking quite anxious.

"She's a great kid." Gordon said grinning.

Virgil faked to kick him but just said "No, you moron, where is she and please tell me no one yelled at her!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, dad yelled at her when she called him granddad and Alan took offence at this. You know, I really didn't know he and John were that close. When do they see each other? Anyway, Scott and Dad keep ignoring her so she is upset. What's with you running away when you did? She feels neglected." Gordon quickly moved to get out of Virgil's reach. "Virgil, I was kidding! No need to kick me. Anyway, Alan has been looking after her while her mom has been glued to John's side. Oh yeah, he is breathing on his own now. Still sleeping, but breathing."

"Yeah well, I suggest we hightail it out of here before grandma goes on the rampage." said Virgil beginning to move out of the kitchen and heading for the sleeping quarters of the house, quickly followed by Tin-Tin and Gordon.

Meanwhile in Jeff's study, Grandma was trying to stay cool but her son was beginning to make her see red.

"You yelled at Alan, you yelled at that young girl. How irresponsible are you, Jefferson?"

"Mother, he was making a call without any regards to security."

"Oh Jeff, shut up, that is your son and daughter-in-law's best friend. Of course she would be worried. Alan had every right to call her and tell her things were ok."

"Mother that is not the point"

"Yes it is Jeff, and you know damn well that it is." Josie was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working very well. "As for that eldest son of yours, I'll be seeing to him. Yelling at that poor little girl. Honestly, as if she doesn't have enough to worry about without him doing his finest impression of you. I'm pretty glad she told you a few home truths, Jefferson. I bet she hasn't left John's side and I can also safely assume that you haven't attempted to get her to eat anything."

"Mother!" Jeff said, sounding angry.

"Don't even go there, Jefferson." Josie said as she marched out of the room, heading towards the medical room. When she marched into the medical room her heart gave a leap.

She saw her grandson lying on a bed with monitors attached to him and also saw his beautiful young exhausted wife almost asleep by his side. She silently crept up to her granddaughter-in-law and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sweet heart, wake up."

Pip startled and looked up, afraid of who had woken her.

"Hullo." she said full of sleep and fear. She was far too tired to have another argument with John's family.

"I'm John's grandmother, please call me Josie." she said in a sort of mothering way and Pipa knew right away that this woman was not about to argue with her.

"Hello," she said with a weak smile "I'm Pipa."

"Well dear, now that we have met, I suggest you go and get some sleep. Don't argue with me dear, you need some sleep and a decent meal and so does that Doctor over there. So I suggest the both of you go and I don't want to see you back in this room for another 8 hours."

They were both too tired to argue so they just nodded.

"Good, now give me five minutes till I get one of my grandsons down here to watch John and I can show you to the guest quarters then. Pipa, if you don't mind, I would gratefully appreciate being introduced to my great-granddaughter."

She looked down to her wrist where her com watch was located.

"Gordon could you please come to the medical room and wait with John, now please." "Sure thing Grandma, be there in a second." his voice came from her watch. A few moments later Gordon appeared. He hugged his grandmother and then sat down.

"Gordon, I'll send one of your brothers to watch him in a little while, just stay here for now and if there are any problems, get Brains and only if extremely necessary, you can get Dr Smith out of bed, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Grandma moved out of the room and headed towards the sleeping quarters. Haley and Pipa followed. She showed Pipa to John's room. Grandma told her that she was married to John so therefore it was her room too. She also told her that in that room she would get some peace and quiet and no whining from a 5-year old. Pipa reluctantly agreed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was far away in the land of nod.

Grandma then showed Haley to a small room at the end of the corridor. Haley turned to look at Josie in a kind-hearted way.

"Thank you. I was about falling asleep on my feet, seriously. Not to be rude or anything but there wouldn't be a spare T-shirt or anything I could borrow as, well, this is all I have?"

"Oh of course dear." Josie ran off like a bullet "Don't you worry dear, I'll get one of my grandsons to bring one along, oh, and a tooth brush."

As she was running along the corridor she spotted Virgil and ran straight towards him. She told him that Haley had nothing with her and that she needed an old of his to sleep in. Virgil just nodded, too tired to say anything, except that Tin-Tin had about the same size. Grandma didn't seem to hear as she was already running somewhere else, so Virgil headed to his room, grabbed an old T-shirt and headed off to Haley's room to give it to her. After a few hours had passed, Josie had finally met her great-grandchild and she loved her more with every second that passed. They had resided in the kitchen all afternoon, cooking dinner. Alan was glad of the quietness that he was getting with his grandmother teaching Lucy how to bake fairy cakes. Alan headed off to see Virgil as he had hardly seen him at all for the last few days, but Virgil wasn't in his room. Alan just shrugged and headed off to see Tin-Tin. He entered Tin-Tin's room and all he could see was a heap of clothes all over the place. Tin-Tin noticed him and went to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked chucking.

"Oh your grandmother asked me to sort out some clothes for that Doctor."

"Tin-Tin, you could clothe a whole country with this!"

"Yes, I know and no more of your jokes, Alan Tracy. I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"Cause you never told me about John. You and your secrets!" She said mockingly way.

"One tiny little secret you could have told me." Alan just enclosed Tin-Tin into a hug and said: "Well, I would, but then John would have killed me and you wouldn't have wanted that. Come on we better sort out some of these clothes."

Hours later the family all sat down for dinner. Grandma had asked Brains if he would mind watching John for an hour. She promised him extra fairy cakes for doing it. Brains agreed and went quietly to John's room with 5 fairy cakes on a plate.

Virgil and Haley were the first to arrive for dinner. They entered looking quite cheerful in a happy heated discussion about super heroes. Haley was wearing some of Virgil's old clothes which were far too big for her but nevertheless she looked happy wearing them.

After the rest of the family had arrived, dinner passed quietly. Jeff kept staring at Pipa in his disapproving glance and Alan kept looking at his father as if he was about to blow. The moment Alan started to open his mouth, a call from Brains came through.

"D-D-D-D-Dr. Haley!!! I-I-I-I, you are needed in the medical room straight away!"


	9. suspence

Again all my big chancrous Gerry Anderson my beta reader etc etc. Again I own nothing absolutely nothing of anything so try and sue the most you'll get is a cheeseburger.

Haley instantly made a run for the medical room. She was followed by the majority of the family excluding Tin-Tin who grabbed young Lucy and tried to entertain her with sea shells so she would not worry.

Haley barged through the hospital doors and rushed to her instruments to check what the problem was. She refused to let anyone in the room while she went over all John's monitors and also kept asking Brains what happened.

Then, after half an hour of checking John over, she went outside to tell his family the bad news.

When she left the room, she had seen that the family were again at each others throats, blaming one another. She knew this was going to be the hardest talk she had ever had to give.

"Um, I have some news, not great news, I'm afraid." She said in her rough English accent. "Although John has made some improvements, he is still in a coma. But he has started to regain movement with a few twitches here and there. His heart rate has also changed back to where it should normally be. These are good changes but I had hoped that he would have been awake by now, but not to worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

The family relaxed. The tension dismounted. They had all thought the worst, but no, John wasn't dead, just asleep.

Pipa was so relieved that nothing bad had happened with John. Suddenly it dawned on her that Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She immediately got up and ran to the dinning area.

"Lucy!" she cried as she entered the dinning room. She spotted the blonde 5 year-old and also noticed that she was soaking wet, followed by a drenched Tin-Tin.

"What the?"

"We went to collect sea shells, but Lucy wanted to go swimming 'cause uncle Gordon has 'taught' her to swim, obviously not very well." Tin-Tin looked and sounded very un-amused. "Anyway how's John, what was wrong with him."

All Pipa could do was smile. Lucy had drenched Tin-Tin who had been wearing a simply beautiful outfit.

"He's still in coma but was twitching a bit so it scared Brains. But it is a good sign." said Alan walking through the door to the kitchen and also noticing a very drenched Tin-Tin "Why did you go swimming in your best cloths?"

"Your redheaded brother is the reason." she said storming off.

"Um." said Alan looking bewildered. "I'd better go after her. She could kill Gordon and, well…" a long pause "we couldn't have that."

"Bye Alan, have fun, oh and where's the bathroom? I better get this one cleaned up and put to bed." she said lifting Lucy up into her arms.

"No mommy, I want to swimming, I can, honestly, uncle Gordie taught me." sounding all hyper and wanted to impress her Mommy.

"I'm sure he did, but you upset Miss Kyrano. So we better get you out of harms way and I promise to read you a story."

"Yeah!" she said as her face light up. "Can it be the one with the stars? That's my favourite!"

"Sure Hun, come on, bath time for you."

As Pipa and Lucy left the kitchen they bumped into Josie.

"Good heavens, what happened to her?" she asked, staring at Lucy.

"Little miss naughty decided to take Miss Kyrano swimming."

Lucy just grinned as Pipa carried her to the bathroom.

-----------------------

As the days went on, John's condition failed to change. He was twitching a lot more and seemed to be in an unearthly sleep but sadly he was still in coma. International rescue on the other hand had to get back to routine. This meant someone having to go and man Thunderbird 5. Alan assumed, being the only other astronaut on the island, that he would have to do it. However his father visited him the night before International Rescue was going back to duty to tell Alan that he could stay here and wait till John woke up. Alan didn't understand. There was no one else able to man it. His father went on to explain that Tin-Tin was well trained and she could manage the space station for a month quite easily. Alan was shell shocked. Tin-Tin? Why on earth would she agree to go into space? He asked Virgil and Haley who he met on the beach.

"Well quite simple. Lucy, our loving little niece, is driving her mad." said Virgil who looked a bit annoyed as to say Alan was interrupting something. "She went and asked, no I'll rephrase that, begged Dad to let her go to Thunderbird 5."

"I believe her exact words were: "I'll pay you ever single penny I have on my name just get me off this Island." Haley added giggling.

"Huh, I though she liked kids?" said Alan looking bewildered.

"Yeah, everyone loves kids, just not hyper ones like that little monster. Put it this way, Tin-Tin is used to a tropical island with no kids in sight. She, well, she isn't the motherly type." said Haley trying to put it nicely.

"Well, true, she never was all lovy dovy ( emotional and aw of cuteness sort of for the beta reader.) with kids. But it's a lie saying there no kids on this Island. You have Gordon and Alan." Virgil said.

"Fine, be that way." said Alan storming off.

------------------------

International rescue had been busy. Since the 2 days it had been back in operation, the boys were overwhelmed and hardly had a moment's break. Even Jeff was beginning to feel the stress from being constantly at his desk. After a successful mission from which it would take the boys a few hours to head back to base, Jeff took the opportunity to get out and have a nice long walk along the beach front. As he walked, he saw Lucy and Pipa sitting on the beach front.

He assumed that Pipa had been barred from the medical room again and was enjoying some peace and quiet with her daughter. If that was ever possible. Jeff, over the last few days, had taken a liking towards 5-year-old. He admired her character. She was so much like Gordon, Alan and of course John. As Jeff finally reached Pipa, she looked up.

"Hello Mr Tracy." She said.

"Hello Pipa, may I sit down?" Pipa nodded. "I assume that my mother has yet again banned you temporarily from the medical room." Jeff said in a simply humorous way.

"No." Pipa said with a slight grin. "I think she needed a break so I told her that I would spend the afternoon with little Miss-I-can-not-stay-out-of-trouble."

Jeff just chuckled and went on to say: "You know, she is exactly like Alan and Gordon but unlike those 2 she actually is quite intelligent, much like John at that age."

Pipa smiled sweetly. She then turned to face Jeff with a more serious look on her face.

"Mr Tracy, I know that we haven't got off the best of starts. Well, with John getting injured and you finding out about me the way you did. However I was out of order last week, with the way I yelled at you. The whole argument was my fault and I am truly sorry. I mean you didn't have to allow me and my daughter to come here." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. The argument was both our faults. I guess we both have a stubborn steak, but you are John's wife and I can tell you love him dearly." at this point their conversation was interrupted by a call from Haley for Pipa via her brand-new watch.

"Hey Pipa, you better high tail your tiny bum to the medical room. I got a surprise for you and if you see the pit bull, you better tell him his dear son has finally decided to bless us with his full attention."

"Really?!" Pipe's voice was high and excited. "Mr Tracy is here, we'll be there right away!!"

Jeff looked at Pipa. "You better go. I'll stay here with Lucy."

"Thank you!!" she yelled as she ran towards the medical room.

Thank you for reading and hopefully you won't be waiting too long for the next chapter. If I ever get round to finishing it. One more chapter to go again hope you enjoyed.


	10. And nothing but the truth

Sorry this took soo long to get up but me and the beautiful beta reader overwhelmed with homework and social activities. Ok so here it is the finale chapter of the secrets of John tracy.

John lay on his back viewing his surroundings. He had no idea what was going on. From what he could gather he was on Tracy Island. However there was a person in the room whom he didn't recognise. What was going on? Why was this woman standing in a room that was identical to Tracy Island's medical room? Who was she talking to? A pit bull?

John attempted to move but pain went roaming through his body from his leg right to his ribs. He moved slightly and tried to talk but all that came out were groans. This alerted the woman to his consciousness. John instantly regretted moving and attracting her attention. After all, he had no idea who she was.

"Ah Mr. Tracy, I see you have decided to bless me with your full presence."

John was petrified. 'I must have been kidnapped. This woman is doing medical experiments on me or something.' he thought to himself.

She was English. How the hell could he have gotten in England? John instantly became fearful. He would have to keep his guard, not say a word about International Rescue, even if it meant his death.

"Mr. Tracy, my name is Doctor Smith. You are in your home on Tracy Island. You were involved in an accident. Do you remember anything about that?" said Dr. Haley Smith, trying not to scare John.

'An accident, what accident?' John thought to himself. He still wasn't trusting this so-called doctor, and was not willing to say a word.

"OK Mr. Tracy. If you don't remember that's OK. Many people don't remember accidents happening to them. Now I see you're in a great deal of pain so I'm just going to give you a mild pain killer to ease it."

John moved to resist, he kept moving his arms which made Haley's job, of injecting the pain killers almost impossible as she struggled to keep his arm still. John noticed the door open and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. His wife.

Their eyes made contact. Pipa rushed forward and embraced John in an emotional hug. John whispered into her ears: "I love you". They broke apart. Pipa was in tears of deep relief and Haley sneakily had managed to jab John with pain killers before going to check on other things.

"John, oh thank God, you're awake. You gave me such a scare." She said, slumping down onto the chair next to his bed, tears still streaming down her face.

John looked worried. He didn't have a clue about what was going on. He assumed he was on Tracy Island if he could trust that so-called Doctor. His wife was here. What the hell had happened?

"Pipa, what's going on? Where am I? How are you here?" Pipa just smiled and then went on to tell John everything about his accident, Alan telling his father everything, and Lucy and herself being here the whole time he was in a coma.

After Pipa had told John everything he looked a bit more relaxed, mostly that the Doctor wasn't trying to kill him. Haley had also stepped in just as Pipa was finishing. John still needed a great deal of rest.

Pipa agreed and just sat watching her husband, so happy that he was finally awake.

After a good day of rest, John was finally up for seeing his brothers and father. Haley had been strict on visiting when he had first awoken. But now a day had passed and they were all anxious to see him and John was anxious to see them too.

Haley was only allowing 2 of his brothers in at a time, so first Scott and Virgil went. They all spoke about the accident and then John tried to explain about why he had kept his marriage and child a secret. Virgil understood. After all, they all had secrets in their lives.

Scott was less forgiving and basically grunted when the topic was brought up. After about half an hour Alan and Gordon came knocking on the door demanding to have their time with John. Virgil and Scott left, both nagging that they didn't have enough time. Haley said there would be plenty of time later, as she followed them out of the room.

"I'm so sorry John, I had to tell him. Pipa first of all would have killed me, and secondly, well actually, there is no second, but I'm sorry I told dad, but I had to." said Alan, praying that his older brother wouldn't punch him, even if he was too weak right now.

"Alan, you did me a favour. I should have told Dad from the start. It was foolish of me to try and hide it. I guess a 'thank you' is in order here." John smiled slightly. "Although I'm never going to tell you a secret again." he said pulling Alan into a hug.

Gordon just stood there staring at his two brothers hugging. He had missed John and was extremely close to him, but the conversation that he and his father had when had been told about Pipa and Lucy, kept rounding on his mind.

It finally became too much and he decided to get it out in the open.

"John, why was Alan the only one you told about Lucy and Pipa? Are you ashamed of us or something?"

John's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Gordon no! How could you think that?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Jeff entered the room and looked at his son.

"Funny John, I was thinking the exact same thing as Gordon." Jeff said sternly "Would you care to explain why you decided that your family, who you live with and also work with, were not told about your marriage and child."

John gulped. This was going to be the worst thing ever and knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll start from the beginning. I'll tell you everything from when I met Pipa! I don't want any disapproving looks or glances till I am finished and you know everything." He said, looking directly at his father.

"I met Pipa 7 years ago. I was in Atlanta for a book signing or something, I can't remember. We started dating for a while. It quickly got pretty seriously. After a year we decided to marry. I knew I had to tell you guys, however I knew you, Dad, would put a stop to our relationship and quite frankly I could not accept that. So I told Alan. He knew I had been seeing a girl for quite some time, but didn't know anything else about us. So I decided that Alan would be the first person I told. I told him on Thunderbird 5 when we spent a month on board together, updating everything and making some of our own personal adjustments.

Well, you would stick us up there all the time Dad." glancing at Jeff's disapproving look. "Alan was over the moon for us and desperate to meet Pipa. However, I hadn't told Pipa about International rescue and this was the next thing on my to-do-list. So I told her.

She didn't take it well. She was shocked to find that I had lied to her. Thankfully she had managed to forgive me and had promised to keep our secret. So we married. Alan was my best man. I still didn't have the guts to tell you all and still Dad, I knew deep down, you would not let us be together and Alan is the only one able to keep secrets in this family so he was, well, the only one I trusted with my secret.

Pipa became pregnant and I tried to be with her as much as I could. I had a book launch around that time and needed as much time off as possible and you gave me that time. However, the book launch only meant a few signings, and the rest of the time I was with Pipa in her final month of pregnancy.

Lucy was born. Both Pip's mom and ours were coincidentally called "Lucy" so we decided that it was only right to call our first child Lucy. I knew by this time that I could no longer tell you guys that I was a husband and father. It had gone on too far for you to accept us. Pipa pleaded but I was scared of telling you all. I was afraid of what your reaction would be. For the last 7 years I have spoken to my wife almost every night from Thunderbird 5, and I've spent my time off with my family in Atlanta. She is my wife and Lucy is my daughter. You may not accept them, but they are my family. They're your family."

Alan stood waiting for his father's and Gordon's reactions. John waited breathlessly for them.

Jeff got up and left the room, thus stabbing John through the heart with an emotional sword.

Gordon however turned to John, simply looking… well, John couldn't explain it.

"I have had a niece for the last 5 years and I get told 2 weeks ago! Do you know how much training in my school of jokes she has missed?"

John tried to smile, but his father leaving the room was deeply troubling him.

-----------------------

Jeff walked round and round the island, thinking to himself. John had kept that secret for so long, expecting my disapproval, and rejecting that girl and child, my grand child, from the family. How could he think this of him? His other four sons must think the same. Well, true as it may be, I would have tried to stop the relationship, but if it was true love, which it is, then I would have allowed it. Oh dear, I have ruined the lives of my sons.

Jeff finally slumped down on the beach. My 5 sons' lives ruined because I wanted to fulfil a stupid dream! Scott, I made him leave the air force, the only place he was extremely happy... John his career at NASA and his wife. I made Virgil give up his life of arts, his musical talents wasted. Gordon. Although I never made him give up his career in WASP, I was glad he came to this deprived island. Alan was just out of college when I begged him to join his family. He didn't even have a chance to have a life. What have I done?

Jeff was beginning to cry. This had hit him hard. He had always thought his sons would come to him with anything, like they had done when they were kids.

------------------------

A few hours had passed when Jeff had finally come indoors. He went straight for the medical ward. He wanted to talk to John.

He entered the medical room to see John, Pipa and Lucy all eating some dinner, with Lucy trying to show John her new batch of tricks. John looked ever so happy.

He knocked, not really wanting to be overpowering. Pipa and John both looked shocked to see Jeff knock instead of just enter. Jeff walked over and sat down next to Pipa. He looked at John.

"Don't look so worried son. I just want a quick chat about arrangements for, well, for you getting better, and for the future."

John just smiled which made Pipa smile and Lucy scream for taking their attention off her.

Jeff went on to explain that John should go to Atlanta to recover. The summer was closing to an end and Lucy would have school starting soon. Jeff also went on to explain that, although John still would have to spend a month up on Thunderbird 5, he would also be sending either Brains or Tin-Tin up for rotation, thus giving both Alan and John more time on Earth. John was to get a whole month off at a time, which meant he could spend it with Pipa and Lucy. John and Pipa just smiled at each other.

-----------------------

It was 6 am on the day of John's departure to the mainland. Virgil was flying Pipa, Lucy and John to Atlanta and then taking Haley to New York, so the house would be full of movement in a few short hours.

Jeff crept along the sleeping quarters of the island, carefully trying not to wake anyone, well, except his sons. He walked into Virgil's room. He wasn't there! Jeff thought that maybe he had gone to the bathroom or something. He woke Scott, Alan and Gordon. He managed to get 2 shoes and an Olympic Gold medal thrown at him for waking them. Next was John. He crept slowly in his room to see him awake and reading.

"John, can you make your way to the debriefing room? I want a word with you and your brothers."

John looked up and just nodded, trying not to wake his sleeping wife lying next to him. All he had to do now was find Virgil. He looked to see Virgil walking out of his room already changed for the new day. Jeff just shook his head.

"Virgil, I need you in the debriefing room."

"Sure Dad, Alan just told me."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was last to enter the briefing room. He held 6 mugs of coffee on a tray for the boys and himself.

"Boys, I wanted a chance to talk to you all before everything changes and I want one thing. A promise from all of you. I don't want any secrets between any of us. I want them all out in the open. Please boys, do this for me. If you enter a relationship, tell me. I promise you I will not disapprove and if it gets serious I will be happy for you and allow you to tell that person about our secret. Please, promise me this, boys. I really couldn't cope if you kept it from me."

The boys all nodded in unison. They basically all agreed. At this precise moment Alan moved to say something and was basically stared down by all of his brothers.

"Stop staring at me." He said looking at his brothers. "No secrets Dad, OK, here goes. Scott smokes illegal substances, so does Virgil from time to time. Virgil is sleeping with Haley. Gordon loves space even though he will deny it at all costs, and he has a soft side: his most loved movie is "Ghost". John, well, we know about John, and he has made heaps of unknown modifications to Thunderbird 5. As for me, you can all read me like a book, so what's the point in keeping secrets. You all know about Tin-tin and me."

They all glared at Alan, all feeling the urge to run and never look back, while Jeff looked at his sons disbelievingly.

The end. Crappy ending I know, sorry. Thanks for reading this story review if you want it will make me happy even horrid ones make me happy (why I do not know I love flamers.) Anyway this will be my last fic for a while I have one in mind but no time to write it. If you really want me to write it then you can do my homework for me instead. Thanks again for reading bye.


End file.
